The present invention relates to the formation of dielectric layers during fabrication of integrated circuits on semiconductor wafers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing a dielectric film having a low dielectric constant that is particularly useful as a premetal or intermetal dielectric layer.
One of the primary steps in the fabrication of modern semiconductor devices is the formation of a thin film on a semiconductor substrate by chemical reaction of gases. Such a deposition process is referred to as chemical vapor deposition or “CVD.” Conventional thermal CVD processes supply reactive gases to the substrate surface where heat-induced chemical reactions take place to produce a desired film. Plasma enhanced CVD techniques, on the other hand, promote excitation and/or dissociation of the reactant gases by the application of radio frequency (RF) or microwave energy. The high reactivity of the released species reduces the energy required for a chemical reaction to take place, and thus lowers the required temperature for such PECVD processes.
Semiconductor device geometries have dramatically decreased in size since such devices were first introduced several decades ago. Today's fabrication plants are routinely producing devices having 0.25 μm and even 0.18 μm feature sizes, and tomorrow's plants soon will be producing devices having even smaller geometries. In order to further reduce the size of devices on integrated circuits, it has become necessary to use conductive materials having low resistivity and insulators having a low dielectric constant. Low dielectric constant films are particularly desirable for premetal dielectric (PMD) layers and intermetal dielectric (IMD) layers to reduce the RC time delay of the interconnect metalization, to prevent cross-talk between the different levels of metalization, and to reduce device power consumption. Undoped silicon oxide films deposited using conventional CVD techniques may have a dielectric constant (k) as low as about 4.0 or 4.2. One approach to obtaining a lower dielectric constant is to incorporate fluorine in the silicon oxide film. Fluorine-doped silicon oxide films (also referred to as fluorine silicate glass or—“FSG” films) may have a dielectric constant as low as about 3.4 or 3.6. Despite this improvement, films having even lower dielectric constants are highly desirable for the manufacture of integrated circuits using geometries of 0.18 μm and smaller. Numerous films have been developed in attempts to meet these needs including: a spin-on glass called HSQ (hydrogen silsesqui-oxane, HSiO1.5) and various carbon-based dielectric layers, such as parylene and amorphous fluorinated carbon. Other low-k films have been deposited by CVD using an organosilane precursor and oxygen to form a silicon-oxygen-carbon (Si—O—C) layer.
While the above types of dielectric films are useful for some applications, manufacturers are always seeking new and improved methods of depositing low-k materials for use as IMD and other types of dielectric layers. For example, in some applications, it is desirable to heat the walls of the chamber in which deposition takes place in order to optimize the deposition reaction. Unfortunately this can cause the organosilane to react undesirably before reaching the chamber, thereby reducing the deposition rate.